


Cramped Up

by Kestrealbird



Series: Non-sexual A/B/O Dynamics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO dynamics, ABO without the smut, Alpha Gladio, Alpha Ignis, Can be seen as Platonic or Pairing, Heats are Bloodless Periods, Other, Prompto is Suffering, Self-Indulgent, beta Noctis, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Heats, Prompto knew, could be best described as ‘bloodless periods’. The cramps were a right bitch to deal with, and sometimes his cramps were so bad he couldn't even move. The constant temperature change from hot to cold drove him nuts on the best of days; his temper was short and his tone irritable.





	Cramped Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely me being self-indulgent cuz ABO is interesting but most of the time its an excuse for sex and I prefer this kind of ABO but that's just me. Was written as Platonic Chocobros but you can take it as OT4 if you wish. ANYWAY HAVE THIS SELF-INDULGENT FIC I GUESS

He’d thought about it happening, of course, he’d just been hoping that it _wouldn’t_ happen. Silly of him to hope, really, given what kind of luck they’d had since they left Insomnia. Not like it mattered considering the Empire owned pretty much everything now. Bastards. Suppressants never worked anyway; nothing more than a sham to get your money. They had horrible side-effects, and could seriously mess up your biology.

Heats, Prompto knew, could be best described as ‘bloodless periods’. The cramps were a right bitch to deal with, and sometimes his cramps were so bad he couldn't even _move_. The constant temperature change from hot to cold drove him nuts on the best of days; his temper was short and his tone irritable. That wasn’t even beginning to describe the disgusted feeling of slick between his legs and in his underwear and his jeans, making his clothes stick to his skin.

It was downright unpleasant and he had no idea where the stupid notion that heats were ‘sexy’ and ‘best for mating’ came from. Probably because Omega’s were rare and no-one really bothered to check the facts. Alpha’s only ‘lost control’ if they were entitled assholes who felt like a ‘heat’ excused them for their actions. He knew damn well that he was more likely to tear an Alpha’s throat out before he let one touch him without permission. Beta’s too, for that matter.

Gladio was the biggest Alpha to ever Alpha; from his looks, to his general build, to his voice and his attitude. He still knew what common fucking decency was, and never pushed for anything. Ignis was the chillest fucking Alpha Prompto had ever met, and most people would assume he was a Beta given his disposition and collected manner. Noctis was the textbook definition of a Beta; chill, laid-back, a go with the flow kinda guy. Most assumed he was an Alpha just because he was _royalty_ which was stupid.

None of them ever pushed for anything; they never tried to make Prompto’s heats sexual in any way and he was so grateful for that. Noctis had experience with Omega’s since a few worked in the Citadel, which is why he was always sympathetic whenever Prompto’s heat kicked in and decided to fuck his life up.

Ignis was always a little awkward about it; like he wanted to help but wasn't sure how to, exactly, and he usually ended up making some _amazing_ herbal caramel tea just so he wouldn’t feel helpless. Gladio hadn’t quite known how to respond to Prompto’s heat the first few times, but now he just shrugged and went out to buy the stuff he needed. Like pain meds or special pads designed to collect the slick so it didn’t run down his legs and ruin his day even further.

He would’ve been fine if his heat happened whilst they were in a hotel -or a Haven at the least- but no. It wasn’t enough that they’d been caught in the biggest goddamn storm in the history of Fuck You; it wasn’t enough that they’d been chased down all day by a bunch of pissed of Dualhorns and then forgot where they even _were_ cuz the stupid _map_ had gone missing. No, none of that was enough, apparently, because whilst they were all soaking wet, and huddled in a cave to try and wait out the storm or regain their bearings, Prompto suddenly felt his stomach cramp up and hissed in pain.

Fucking great. That’s all he needed; his Heat to wave it’s pretty little hands and spear him open because his body hated him and he was going to shoot whatever God decided Heats were a good idea. Repeatedly. Preferably with every gun, machine and projectile he could possibly use.

“Prom?” Noct’s voice drifts over to him, concerned.

“What?” He doesn't mean for his voice to sound so annoyed, or for his eyes to glare out at the rain and his fingers to start tapping impatiently against his side. If he wasn’t so annoyed then he’d cringe at the tone. Instead he just gives Noct a muttered apology but his friend shrugs it off.

“Well this is a fine time for your heat to kick in isn't it?” His tone is only half-dry, which is better than the sarcastic one he’d been speaking in about an hour earlier.

“Shit,” he heard Gladio say, “we don’t even have anything on us to help ya.” He wanted to tell Gladio that it was fine -he’d deal with it like anything else- but he knew how snappy and short-tempered he could get during his heats, so instead he had to bite his tongue so he didn’t apologize in advance for his harsher tone.

The guys understood and they never felt offended by it; never took it personally because they knew he didn’t mean it. Didn’t mean he had to _like_ snapping at them because of his bullshit hormones though. Ignis managed to look like he was hovering even though he was sitting down on the opposite end of the cave to Prompto. He wondered if it was a skill that all Advisor’s had, or if it was just an _Ignis_ thing to do. It was one of the few times Ignis looked genuinely awkward and even Prompto’s crappy mood couldn’t stop him from smiling in amusement.

His hands started to flutter and Gladio snorted. Prompto watched as he walked over and restrained Iggy’s arms so they wouldn’t fly off or anything. Noctis collapsed into Prompto’s lap, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the slick already started to run down his legs. Gross.

“What even is the point of heats?” He whined, kicking his feet like a bratty child. Absently, Prompto ran his fingers through Noct’s hair.

“Originally,” he damn near growled and only managed to restrain himself because this was _Noct_ who genuinely hadn’t taken part in any sex-ed classes instead of some douche bag who only took them to make immature jokes like that girl from Prompto’s old class who thought Alpha’s all had to be muscular like her jock boyfriend, “heats existed so the fluid inside of us -which was there to help make births easier and stop dehydration- could be shed so they didn’t cause any medical problems later on in life if we weren’t pregnant by the time enough fluid was built up to support a baby. Somewhere along the line the whole ‘Omega’s giving birth’ thing kind of petered out and now it’s mostly just people born with wombs who can give birth. So people like me,” he grit his teeth as a new flare of annoyance rose it’s ugly head, “now have to suffer with Heats because no-one knows why it changed or which cockwaffle God was responsible for it.”

Noct frowned. “So fluids don't have much purpose anymore then? Apart from stopping dehydration, I mean.” Prompto raised his hands and shrugged. Noctis nodded but his face was disgusted. “That sucks,” he muttered.

“Understatement.” Noctis turned his head to glare at Ignis who feigned a yawn and leant back into Gladio.

Prompto looked down at Noct and moved his knee up to bounce his friend’s head. “Off,” he demanded.

Noctis blinked. “What? Why?”

Prompto took a deep breath. “Noctis,” he said with all the loose patience he could muster, “I have slick going everywhere and if you don't move it’s going to start _sticking_ and then I’m going to use it to replace your hair gel.” Noctis paled and quickly scrambled to get off of him.

He’d known the guys for so long now that stripping out of his jeans wasn’t even embarrassing anymore so much as it was an annoying chore. They were too tight for him right now, and if he kept them on any longer he was going to start _squirming_ which would make him even more uncomfortable and it would draw all of his attention to the bullshit cramps he was trying his hardest to _ignore_.

He’d just kicked off his jeans, boots and socks -and kept his boxers on because they were still in a cave in the wild and he wasn’t about to take a risk- when Noctis produced a thin but warm blanket from his Armiger and wrapped them both up in it. Prompto hadn’t even realized he was shaking because his body had felt too _warm_ to him.

“Open cave or not, I’d suggest we all strip out of out wet clothes to avoid getting something like _pneumonia_ ,” Ignis commented with a casual flick of his wrist. Gladio groaned but moved to peel off his insane amount of leather anyway. Noctis already had a fire going on the logs Gladio had shoved into the Armiger a few days prior, so everyone simply put their wet clothes beside it and then huddled under the blanket together. Prompto’s cramps were making it difficult for him to get comfy and a frustrated noise escapes him before he can stop it.

Gladio huffs and moves away from him to give him room to shuffle around, but Noctis tries to cling to him and make him _stay still_ with a petulant whine. Prompto shoves him into Ignis’ waiting arms and lays curled up on his side. That makes the cramps worse so he flips onto his back, places his hands on his tummy and brings his knees up. It’s comfy for all of five seconds before his stomach is filled with discomfort and he groans. He tries laying on his stomach; his back with his legs stretched up the wall; his other side with one leg bent and the other stretched out over Gladio’s lap. None of it works and he almost gives up completely and starts _pacing_ just so he’s actually _distracted_ when Gladio hoists him up and sits him between his legs, making Prompto curl up so he can fit snugly under the blanket, and Gladio’s huge warm arms encircle his tummy and then he starts rocking slightly and-

Oh. This was really nice and comfortable, actually.

Noctis risked shuffling closer and Prompto made a pleased little hum. Gladio huffs from behind him and Ignis has -miraculously- procured a steaming cup of herbal caramel tea that immediately soothes Prompto’s aches when he sips from the cup.

“So,” Noct draws out the ‘o’ and they all look at him skeptically, “what’re we gonna do about that Dagger Quill hunt?” Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose. Gladio groans.

“Thank you for reminding us of our failure,” Gladio grumbled. Noctis laughs.

"Listen, I really don't give two shits about that hunt right now, because my cramps have stopped and I refuse to move from this position and risk incurring the wrath of my _insides_ so kindly shove it," his voice shows no room for argument and Noctis chuckles.

“Alright then,” he grunts as he stretches out, laying his head on Gladio’s shoulder and putting his legs over Iggy’s lap, “wake me up when the rain ends.”

“Or when it’s morning,” Ignis adds. Noctis shrugs with another grunt and falls asleep as easily as ever. Ignis and Gladio both gently lean back against the wall and Prompto breathes in the scent of his _Pack_ , soothed for the time being until he wakes up with the urge to nest in everyone’s clothes. But that’s something that future Prompto will have to deal with, so he downs the rest of his tea, feeling his body shiver because it can’t decide what temperature it wants to be, and settles down for the night in Gladio’s arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In My Time of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923057) by [joyrachsis6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyrachsis6/pseuds/joyrachsis6)




End file.
